Bad Girls go to Larkhall
by IHaven'tTheFoggiest
Summary: <html><head></head>When Isabella Swan's father dies, she acts as a drugs courier to get by. After being sentenced to five years imprisonment she is put in a cell with Nikki Wade. Will it become more than just friendship? And what of the evil Shell Dockley? MA AU Femmeslash</html>
1. Chapter 1

The grubby white cattle truck rumbled to a halt outside HMP Larkhall, slick with greasy east London drizzle. The noon sky was a sickly pale grey, just a few shades lighter than the bricks that made up the building.

A muscular PO with a shaved head jumped out of the driver's cabin and opened one of the doors. Six women were led out of their transit cells; two were dragged, kicking and screaming, down to segregation. The remaining four complained and made a bit of a fuss, but they followed him to the registry office.

"Sit yourselves down there," said a stout, aged woman with a blonde pudding-bowl haircut, pointing to a bench on the wall. She had the pips of a senior officer on her shoulders and was stood behind what appeared to be a desk but was actually just a low table.

The PO picked up a clipboard from the 'desk'.

"Boyle, Vanessa?" She read out. A redhead with a pimple on her chin stood and approached the desk. The two went through procedure and the PO sent her off for a strip search and urine test, escorted by a small female officer with curly golden hair. The girl went, moaning all the way.

"Ellis, Maureen?" Read the PO, and the procedure was repeated.

"Lomas, Rebecca?" This time it was the turn of the tiny blonde on the end of the bench. She kicked up a fuss before the stern woman had even spoken, shouting and screaming nonsensically. Two male officers rushed in and grabbed an arm each, and she was dragged off while the PO said something about 'the block'.

The slender, mousy brunette that remained on the bench looked down nervously.

"Well come on, let's have you," said the PO impatiently. The girl stood up tentatively and moved over to the desk. "Isabella Swan?"

"Yes?" She replied nervously, looking confused. Her voice was small and soft.

"Doing sixty months for possession and intent to supply?"

"Yes, miss," she said.

"Tip your bag out on here please."

She did so. The PO picked up her moisturiser and bottle of roll-on deodorant. She opened them both and checked to see if there was anything in them that shouldn't be. When she was satisfied she handed them back and cleared the rest of the stuff into a plastic bag.

"You'll be given that back upon your release. Now go into the other room, change into this," she held out a blue dressing gown, "fold your clothes and follow the instructions of the other officer."

Bella continued to look down as she followed these instructions. The stout woman went off on her tea break.

When she had changed, Bella looked over to the small officer with the curly hair. She had a kind face and a few laughter lines.

"Hello, Bella," said the officer. "I'm Miss Barker."

"Hello, Miss Barker," Bella said quietly. She hid her shock at not being called by her full name.

"I'm going to need you to provide a urine sample," said Miss Barker, holding out a container.

Bella took the container and went off to the toilet in the other corner of the room. Miss Barker checked Bella's pockets for anything she might've hidden.

"All done?" She asked a moment later. Bella nodded.

"One last thing," she said reluctantly. "I'll need you to squat over this mirror so that I can check you haven't got anything tucked up inside you." This was when most of the girls put up a fight and started complaining, but not Bella. A crimson blush raced over her cheeks as she followed the instructions, but she didn't make a sound.

"Right, Bella," said Miss Barker, "you can get changed back into your clothes and I'll show you to the dorm. You'll be moved into a cell tomorrow, but we're just situating things at the moment. At some point in the next few days you'll have an appointment with the governor. She'll explain the rules and assign you a personal officer. It's about time for lunch," she added absent-mindedly.

"Thank you, miss," Bella said, and followed her to the dorm.

It was a small, dirty room, holding four beds, two on either side, and a stack of four lockers – with no locks.

Bella sat on the bed nearest the door and looked around. There were three people in the dorm at the moment; herself, and Ellis and Boyle from earlier. No-one spoke until the door opened again and three plates of sad-looking cottage pie were brought in, along with three plastic cups of weak tea.

Bella pushed the food around on its plate. The long journey in the claustrophobic cell of the cattle truck had made her stomach churn. She drank some of the tea. It was disgusting, so she held her nose and gulped it down quickly.

Someone came through with a trolley. Bella handed back her plate and cup. She watched a cockroach climb the opposite wall and listened to Ellis crying and mumbling.

She found it funny how the cockroach would climb nearly to the ceiling and then fall down. It kept doing that for hours.

"You're never gonna win, cockroach," she muttered.

The trolley returned with more tea and something not unlike stale lasagne at around half past six. Bella ate more this time, but she still didn't finish it.

She watched the cockroach again. He was a good cockroach. Her cockroach, she decided. She would call him Charlie.

Just when Charlie was starting to make her feel better, Boyle threw a shoe at him and he scuttled off into one corner of the room.

"Can't stand the bloody things," she muttered to herself.

Bella lay down on her side, still facing the wall, and a few tears slipped down her face. She didn't bother to brush them away.

The lights were out by ten. She didn't know if she'd be able to stand that every night for the next five years.

She closed her eyes and thought about why she was in this mess.

It was all Mike's fault.

She was working at Mike's parents' shop with him because she needed the money. He'd told just about everyone some bullshit that she was turning tricks because she was poor and desperate. One day some man had come up to her and asked her how she'd like to make three grand.

He had proposed that she take some marijuana over to London for a friend of his. She'd been sceptical, until he promised that the worst she could get for marijuana possession in England was a slap on the wrist.

He wasn't lying; he just neglected to mention that the sentence for intent to supply could go up to fourteen years.

The night passed and gave way to a damp, cold morning. The girls were woken at half past seven, given breakfast eight and at nine the stern female PO from the previous night came in, followed by a black-haired woman with a mole on her chin.

"Ellis, Boyle, you follow Miss Rossi to D Wing," said the stern one. "Swan, you come with me to G Wing."

Bella stood and grabbed her bag of clothes. She followed the PO through gate after gate until they reached a large hall-type room with pool tables and stairs going up to another two landings and countless green doors with peep-holes.

She picked one seemingly at random and held it open, nodding for Bella to go through, which she promptly did.

There were two bunk beds, four of those locker-type things that were in the dorm, a sink, a mirror on the wall and a toilet that was blocked off from the rest of the cell by a waist-high screen, over which two towels were hung. Bella took this to mean that there were two people in here already.

"The rest of the girls will be returning from their work soon," said the stern woman. "Get to unpacking; you're going to be here for a good, long while."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was reading when she got her first glimpse of prison life.

She'd found an empty 'locker', stuffed her bag of possessions in it and sat on the spare bottom bunk with her battered copy of _Wuthering Heights. _It was easy to forget where she was and why she was there when she had a book to read.

An hour and a half had passed when an almighty clamour began to sound in the hall. It was, she assumed, the prisoners coming back from their work. The thought chilled her to the bone; what kind of monsters must be in women's prisons? Thieves, assailants, drug addicts... murderers.

Who would she be sharing with? It hadn't even occurred to Bella that the other inhabitants of this room could be dangerous, but now it seemed almost a certainty. Weren't all criminals dangerous? Some might say it was an ignorant thought, but they probably hadn't spent five years in prison.

Footsteps and voices sounded that seemed to be directly approaching the door. She assumed it was her cell-mates.

The sound of their voices was abruptly cut off when they came through the door. Bella bit her lip and slowly looked up.

The first person she saw was a mild-looking, middle-aged woman with fading blonde hair and a fluffy blue jumper. What could she be doing in prison? Bella soon forgot this thought, however, when another woman came in behind her.

She was absolutely magnificent.

Her short hair was almost black, but Bella felt that in the right light it was a purplish-brown colour. She had strong, sharp features and porcelain skin, contrasting beautifully with her crimson lips and shirt. Her eyes were the colour of milk chocolate, framed by thick, dark lashes. Beautiful was not sufficient to describe her. Bella had never thought that of another woman before.

The middle-aged woman spoke first. "Are you a new arrival? I haven't seen you before."

Oh god, would she have to speak? The woman seemed to be expecting an answer.

"I came in last night," Bella said timidly. "They put me in here a few moments ago. I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," the woman held out a hand and she shook it. "I'm Barbara and,"she looked over at the goddess, "this is Nikki."

"Hi, Bella," Nikki said with a small smile. Her voice was like velvet and hot chocolate; smooth, warm and comforting.

"Hi, Nikki," Bella whispered. She watched Barbara climb up to her top bunk with surprising ease and take a small book and pen out of her pocket. Nikki sat on the bottom bunk opposite Bella with a thick novel and leaned back against the wall, crossing her legs. Bella placed down her copy of _Wuthering Heights _and went down to the shared wing toilets. The nerves were getting to her system.

Washing her hands in the sink a few minutes later, she saw the bathroom door open and a woman walk in. This one had an ample cleavage in a tight pink shirt that didn't cover her flat stomach, a short blue skirt, a pair of wedge sandals and a gold heart necklace. Her blonde hair was soft and wavy.

"My my," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "what do we have here?" She backed Bella into one corner of the bathroom.

"I know you," she said thoughtfully. "You're the one doing five years for smuggling, Bella Swan. You got any gear?"

"No, I-" Fear chilled Bella's heart and she sucked in a breath. "I was just the mule, I don't take the stuff."

"I don't believe you," the woman's eyes hardened and she grasped Bella's chin. "Why do I think you're lying to me Bella?"

"I don't know!" She cried. "I'm not, I swear!"

And then she said something really stupid.

"You can search me!"

The woman's face lit up.

"What a good idea," she said thoughtfully. "Why don't I give you a little strip search?"

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't seem to make a sound. Her mouth opened and closed like that of a fish while the woman grabbed her by the shirt and pushed her into one of the cubicles. She didn't shut the door, just leaned against it while she ripped off Bella's shirt and stuffed it in her mouth, before grabbing the girl by the hair.

"Don't you make a bleedin' sound, d'you hear me?" She pulled Bella's hair. "Do you?"

Bella nodded, terrified, tears running down her face. The woman seemed satisfied and pushed her face into the wall, yanking down Bella's tracksuit bottoms and pants.

The door to the bathroom opened again, forcefully this time. Bella flinched when she heard it collide with the wall.

"Shit!" Hissed the woman, knocking the back of Bella's head so that she felt her nose hit the wall, hard. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling something worm ooze out of her nostrils and trying not to lick it off her lip.

A moment later the cubicle door was thrown open and the pressure on her back was suddenly gone. She pulled her trousers back up hurriedly and turned around.

The first thing she noticed was that there were more than three of them in the bathroom. The second thing was that there were no POs there. The third was that her attacker was being held, face down, to the floor by a honey-haired woman in a black silk shirt.

"I warned you, Dockley," the woman was saying through gritted teeth. "I don't do scared." She tightened her grip on the assailant's hair, earning a pathetic sob.

"You alright, love?" Someone asked in the foreground, making Bella jump. She snapped her head in the direction of the voice to see two women, both were blonde and looking to be forty-odd, wearing blue dresses with white aprons and holding rubber gloves. Bella assumed that they acted as cleaners, one of the 'jobs' the stern PO had mentioned earlier.

"Sorry if we startled you, love,"said the shorter one.

"Oh, poor darlin'," sighed the tall one. "She shouldn't be in 'ere in the first place, Ju, she's just a kiddie."

"That Dockley's gone too far this time, I'm tellin' ya," the short one put her hand on Bella's shoulder. "We'll take care a' that nose bleed for ya, love."

The tall one got some toilet paper from a cubicle and the two wadded it up. Meanwhile, the honey-blonde pulled the one Bella guessed must be 'Dockley' up by the hair to reveal that her face was in much worse condition than Bella's. She dragged Dockley off to her cell, exuding an aura of 'do not fuck with me.' Granted, the clicking of her high-heeled boots and the sight of her leather trousers had to have added to it.

"I'd hate to get on the wrong side of her," Bella thought aloud, while the two kind blondes doctored her buggered nose. They chuckled.

"Always makes an impression, does Yvonne," they grinned.

"You don't 'afta worry 'bout her, love," the short one told her. "She's lovely; very protective of all the kiddies in 'ere-"

"-An' it looks like you'll need it," added the tall one. "It usually takes a bit longer 'an this for someone to discover Shell Dockley. Finished!" She said proudly, and the two stood, hands on hips, looking at their finished work – that being Bella with two wads of toilet roll up her nose.

She sighed, looking down. The bathroom door opened and closed again."I always have been a bit of a danger magnet."

"Yeah, well," came a voice from behind them. "You wanna steer clear of Dockley. That bitch is trouble."

Bella looked over her shoulder and saw Yvonne, the golden-haired vixen, coming towards her. She placed a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks," Bella said, nervous again, "for... For stopping her."

"You're one of us now, Bella," Yvonne comforted her. "The girls in 'ere do right by each other."

Bella bit her lip and blushed furiously, shocked at having made friends already. Yvonne smiled warmly.

"Oh, come 'ere," she said, and pulled Bella into a motherly hug. Shocked, she hugged her back, unused to it. Growing up her mother had been kind enough, but she wasn't the touchy-feely type, so to be welcomed so warmly by someone she didn't know... It choked her up a bit, to say the least.

Biting back the tears so that she wouldn't get Yvonne's shirt wet, Bella whispered 'thank you' over and over again into the woman's chest. She shushed her, stroking her hair gently and soothingly, which only made Bella choke up further.

When Bella had calmed down, Yvonne released her from the rib-crushing hug and wiped away the girl's tears.

"Sorry," Bella whispered, blushing again. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"Don't be sorry, love," Yvonne told her. "It's not easy coming here. Most girls your age would spend all day sat in their cell crying."

"I'd rather not, when I'm sharing a dorm with two other people," she laughed hesitantly.

"Oh? Who?"

"Barbara and-" she gulped at the memory of the beautiful woman that she was sharing a cell with. "-And Nikki."

"Nikki?" Yvonne raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, that's good," the tall blonde told her. "Nikki's lovely."

"She'll look after ya," chimed the short one.

"Come on," Yvonne smiled warmly, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders. "We'd best get you back to the girls. They're probably worrying about you."

"Thanks again, for being there," Bella said, before turning to the other two women. "And thanks for sorting out my nose as well, er-"

"Julie," supplemented Yvonne, grinning.

"Julie, and-"

"Julie."

She looked suitably confused. "Julie and Julie?"

From the smiles on their faces, they'd obviously been waiting for that moment.

"I'm Julie S," said the short one, striking a pose. Yvonne stifled a chuckle.

"And I'm Julie J," said the tall one, striking another.

"And together," they said, nodding. "We're the two Julies."

Bella laughed. "Right," she smiled, being led out of the bathroom and down the stairs to G1, "thanks, Julies."

The two Julies walked arm in arm in front of her, while Yvonne was next to Bella, her arm still thrown over her shoulder. Their collective presence was comforting; it filled her with the knowledge that, at the moment, she wasn't alone – no-one could touch her, and because of that, while they walked Bella couldn't keep the smile off her face.


End file.
